


One Moment at a Time

by highnote



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnote/pseuds/highnote
Summary: This follows along with the last 6 episodes of season 7 and fills in a lot of missing scenes/plot holes as well as establishes a romantic relationship between Mulder and Scully.  Each chapter is kind of a stand alone short story apart of a larger story line. It's mostly sex and romance as well as dealing with their personal fears and emotions.  I try to stick to cannon as much as possible- except in this universe William is Mulder's son.  One of the key themes is that Scully is trying to get pregnant.Ch1: This story picks up during the missing scene from episode "All Things" and is a continuation of that episode.  (8/1/20)Ch2: Their first date (added 11/7/20)Ch3: Mulder gets Scully a special gift. (added 11/9/20)Ch4: Mulder and Scully go to a movie premier in Hollywood.  (added 11/9/20)Ch5: Hollywood Day 2 (added 11/10/20)Ch6: Black: Mulder and Scully go out on the bureau credit card. (added 11/11/20)Ch7: CGBS Visits (added 11/17/20)Ch8: Mulder gets a visitor (added 11/22/20)
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

He gently brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She had just dozed off in the middle of their conversation. He took a moment to just notice how peaceful and beautiful she looked. He reached over and covered her with his favorite blanket before leaving her side. It was late and he had just returned from a long flight. He took a quick a shower before turning to bed and falling asleep to the sound of rain hitting the window.  
A loud crack across the sky lit up the living room. Scully awoke and realized she had fallen asleep at Mulder’s apartment. She picked up Mulder’s watch from the coffee table and held it against the fish tank. 3:32am. She needed to pee and poked her head inside of Mulder’s bedroom. He was deep in sleep. She walked past him, noticing how his bed looked particularly comfortable and inviting. She sat down on the toilet, and the wire from her bra started to dig in. It was then she spotted Mulder’s clothes laying on the floor. She picked up the plain grey shirt he had worn earlier that day under his blue sweater and put it like a nightgown. She knew it was dirty, but not only was she too tired to care, she secretly enjoyed the smell. She neatly folded her clothes and laid them on the chair next to Mulder’s bed. She started to make her way back to the couch but couldn’t resist. The bed was calling her name. She crawled under the blanket and tried not to disturb his slumber. She started to drift off when another lighting bolt shook the room. Mulder stirred in his sleep and flung his arm over, hitting Scully in the mouth. She let out a “Ouch” startling Mulder awake. He immediately sat up and flipped on the lamp on the nightstand. Scully embarrassed, sat up herself and placed her feet on the floor. Mulder grabbed her hand to stop her from standing up.  
“Hey, where are you going?” he asked.  
Scully put her face down in her free hand. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be in here.”  
“I want you here, I just wasn’t expecting you is all” he said noticing she was wearing his shirt. The sight of it made him smile and pull her hand next to his chest. She sat there watching the rain pour down. Mulder turned off the light, slid back down in the bed, still holding her hand. “Come on, Scully, you’re sleeping with me tonight” he said trying to reframe his sly grin. Scully sighed, and laid back down. Mulder let go of her hand to pull her closer and closer until her forehead was touching his chin. He kissed her head and took a deep whiff of the fragrance of her shampoo. He kissed her head again, then went to kiss her cheek but just as he did, she moved causing him to kiss the corner of her mouth instead. His head told his lips that he missed, but his heart said it was right on target. He lingered as she froze. He leaned his head back to get a good look at her expression. She looked up with her big bright eyes and smiled giving him the green light. He went back in for another kiss but this time with some tongue. She kissed him back and with each passing second the passion and intensity only grew. He started to explore her body with his hands and her small hand found his throbbing cock. He slipped his finger under her cotton panty to discover she was more then wet enough to proceed. He simmered his pajama pants down his legs and then removed what little articles of clothing she was wearing as well. He pulled her on of him and cupped her breasts with hands sucking tenderly on each one. The sight of her body was intoxicating, and he couldn’t resist directing his penis to penetrate her. She locked her fingers in his hand using his arm as a support as she arched her body back to rock on top of him. She used her free hand to trace her finger across his abs. Mulder pounded into her, watching her bounce with his movements. He took his free hand and rubbed her clit until she moaned in ecstasy. The sound of her getting off drove him over the edge as he dug his fingers into her ass as he finished inside of her. She fell forward onto of his sweaty naked body. He hugged her tight, falling asleep almost immediately.  
The Sunday morning sun rose and Scully awoke. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She was supposed to meet her mother for brunch but figured the fresh fucked look wasn’t the best greeting. She picked up her coat and took one last look at Mulder sleeping peaceful and naked before making her way out of the door.  
….  
“Dana, are you going to eat any of that food” Margret asked with concern. Scully looked up at her mom across the table.  
“Oh, sorry, I’m just lost in thought,” she said placing the fork in her mouth.  
“Is everything okay, you look tired, are you getting enough sleep?” she asked.  
“I’m fine, mom, really, but yeah, I need to catch up on some sleep.”  
“Is work getting to you again, you know I worry about you with some of those cases you take.”  
“Actually, work is just fine. It’s not that.”  
“Then what is it Dana, is it that partner of yours?”  
“No, mom, do you remember Daniel?”  
“Daniel? As in your ex Daniel? Oh Dana, are you talking to him again?”  
“No, no, he was recently in the hospital and I happened to see him there. Did you know he moved to Washington just to be near me? He wants to pick up where we left off.”  
“To be honest honey, the selfish mother in me would love to see you settled down with someone like Daniel, but my gut tells me you are in love with someone else.”  
“It’s not that I’m in love with anyone, it’s just the timing of it all.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Daniel wants to settle down with me, live a normal life.”  
“Is it because of Fox? You can’t settle down because you are in love with Fox”  
“Who said I was in love with Fox, besides, there is more to it than that.”  
“I’m listening…”  
“Mom, I’ve started the process of invitro fertilization, I’m trying to have baby.”  
“Oh, honey, that’s wonderful news, but is being a single mother in your line of work a great idea?”  
“That’s why I was talking about the timing of it all. What if Daniel came back into my life, just as I’ve started this journey into motherhood. Like a sign from God or something…”  
“You don’t seem very happy about it.”  
“I’ve asked Mulder to donate the sperm, but I haven’t told him if it works, I’m considering leaving the X-Files, for a while. That’s the thing, Daniel would buy me the house with the white picket fence and the dog and give me stability. All the things a baby needs. Mulder could never be domesticated like that. I’m not even convinced he’s house broken. I don’t want Daniel, but he’s made me realize how I can never have a family life with Mulder.”  
“How does Mulder feel about having a baby, what did he say when you asked him to donate?”  
“Nothing really, he’s been pretty silent about the matter. That is not to say he hasn’t been very supportive of me, he really has. I’m just not entirely sure where he stands on his opinion of his involvement. I haven’t pushed it. To be honest, I’m not sure where I stand on his role in all of this.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I don’t want to turn Mulder into something he’s not. I don’t want him to resent me. I love my job at the FBI but being a mother has also always been a dream of mine. Mulder is the only person I could imagine myself having a baby with, but at the same time, I think we want very different things in life.”  
“I think you better talk it over with Mulder before just assuming he isn’t on board with the family life.”  
…..  
Mulder awoke in bed and rolled over to greet to the morning to Scully. She wasn’t there. He questioned himself for a moment if it was all just a dream. He picked up his boxers from the floor and pulled them up as he walked around his apartment in search of signs of her. Her and all of her belongings were gone. He looked at the clock, it was almost noon. He couldn’t believe he slept in so late, he hadn’t slept that well in years. He couldn’t wait to see Scully again. His stomach filled with butterflies just thinking about it. He spent the day trying to keep himself occupied but with each passing hour that she didn’t return his calls, his anxiety grew. He did his best to brush it off. Despite having so much trouble falling asleep, he was up and ready for work come Monday morning. He scrubbed his teeth and caked on the aftershave. He went into work only to be greeted by an empty office. He tried calling Scully again, and again no answer. He rang up Skinner.  
“Have you heard from Agent Scully this morning?” he asked.  
“Yeah, she called in this morning, she didn’t tell you?”  
“No, I have been having a hard time reaching her, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go by her place and check on her.”  
…  
Mulder knocked on her apartment door, but no one answered. He pulled out his keys and let himself in. He walked from room to room but no sign of her anywhere. Mulder started to panic and tried calling her yet again. Still no answer. He called her mother.  
“Hello?”  
“Mrs. Scully, this is Fox Mulder…”  
“Oh, hi Fox, is everything okay?”  
“I haven’t been able to get a hold of Dana the past couple days and she’s not at her apartment. Have you seen her lately?”  
“We had brunch yesterday. She had a lot on her mind. I’ll try calling her, I can tell you are worried.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Scully”  
“Oh, and Fox, Dana told me about the two of you trying for a baby. I know how much this means to her, and what it means to me. I’m grateful she has you.”  
“I would do anything for her.”  
“Goodbye, Fox. I’ll try to reach her, let me know if you don’t hear from her soon.”  
“I will. Thank you again.”  
Mulder hung up his phone and paced Scully’s living room floor. Suddenly a knock came at the front door. Mulder wondered who would be visiting on a Monday afternoon? He answered the door.  
“Uh, hi, is this where Dana lives?” the man asked nervously, holding flowers.  
“Let me guess, you’re Daniel. Was she expecting you?”  
“No, I had to see her again, I need to talk to her.”  
Mulder grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him eye to eye. “Listen here, I’m going to give you the benefit of doubt that you didn’t know about me, so count this as a warning. If you ever show you face around here again, I’ll bash it in. Do you understand doctor?” The man shook his head yes and immediately left.  
…  
“Daniel, what are you doing outside of my apartment building?” Dana asked when she spotted him on the sidewalk.  
“Dana, I came to talk to you, you didn’t tell me you were seeing someone.” Daniel said angerly.  
“I’m not,” she glared up at her apartment window, “you must have met my partner, Agent Mulder.”  
“Well your partner threatened to bash my face in if I ever came around here again.”  
“Oh, did he?” Scully said, stomping off towards her apartment, leaving Daniel left standing there.  
She flung open the door and shut off the TV. Mulder stood up and looked at her.  
“Honey, you’re home” Mulder joked out.  
“Honey me and I will kick your ass”  
Mulder stood there in shock, unable to mutter another word.  
“Mulder, you can’t hang out in my apartment and threaten anyone who visits!” Scully shouted.  
“I really don’t like that guy.” He mumbled out.  
“I don’t care, you need to leave Mulder,”  
“What’s going on, Scully? You won’t answer my calls, you didn’t show up to work, you got ex boyfriends coming around. I’m worried about you.”  
“I just needed some space, to think,” she said, calming down.  
“About that jokester Daniel? He’s a creep,”  
“No, about us, if the other night was a mistake”  
“You think it was a mistake?” Mulder asked devastated.  
“Maybe, I don’t know”  
“I don’t believe it was a mistake. I believe you belong with me.”  
“How can you say that?”  
“How could I not Scully? Look at everything we’ve been through. How could you doubt that for a moment?”  
“Mulder, your passion, your drive, it’s what made me follow you, it’s what made me fall in love with you”  
“Then tell me, why? Why would you think us being together is a mistake?” he cried.  
“I want baby.”  
“I know, and I want you to have my baby. You want to have my baby. I distinctly remember you asking me to father a child with you. I want our baby. You’re not making any sense here.”  
“You’re not listening to me. All the reasons I love you, all the reasons I want you to be the father of my baby, are all the same reasons I can’t be with you.”  
“I don’t believe this. I don’t believe you.” Mulder said filling with rage.  
“The FBI was my passion, but I have this desire, this longing to have a family. To be a normal person who comes home at night to her kids and dogs and life. That’s not you, and I love you too much to ask you to make that sacrifice. I could never live with myself knowing you secretly resented me. We want different things in life.”  
“We want love, loyalty, family, we want the same things. I want you more than any truth that could be discovered.”  
“You say that now, but what happens when life is boring, and I’m fat and the baby is crying.”  
Mulder took a moment to calm down then he walked over and put his arms around Scully. “I’ll kiss you like this.” He then tenderly kissed her lips. “I’ll admire how beautiful you look. I’ll admire our little miracle then I’ll hand that little crying bundle of joy to your fat ass and go chase monsters in the dark.” He laughed.  
“I’m serious, this scares me.”  
“For being the bravest woman I know, you sure are scared of commitment.”  
Scully placed her head on his chest, not knowing what to say. He was right. Mulder leaned back and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye.  
“I might not be able to retire into domestic bliss, but my loyalty is unwavering. I want you to stop listening to all your fears and doubts and just take this one day at a time, just one moment at a time. I’m not asking you to trust me, I’m asking you to trust your gut. I’m not going anywhere, and I could never resent you for anything.”  
Scully hugged him tight again. Mulder leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, then again on her cheek, then finally on resting his lips on her mouth. She parted her lips and wrapped her tongue around his. She tasted the salt from the sunflower seeds he had been snacking on. She didn’t mind and then moved her mouth to kiss his neck. He sat down on couch, pulling her down next to him. Each kiss lingered longer than the last. Mulder reached down her skirt to cup her ass in his hands. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t resist and had to free his erection from his restricting pants. Scully felt it throb in her hand before placing her mouth around it. She choked a little as it pushed against her throat. Mulder pulled her sweater off her and removed her bra. He pushed her back so he could get a good look at her body in full daylight. He wanted more. She stood and took his hand leading him into her bedroom. He dropped his clothes like breadcrumbs along the way. They stopped at the edge of the bed and he fell to his knees. He pulled her skirt and panties down to her ankles. He started licking and kissing, finally nudging her to sit down so he could pull her knees apart. She laid down on her back and he put her their thighs on his broad shoulders. She grabbed his dark hair with her fist and let out a soft moan as he devoured her body. Satisfied that she was ready enough to receive him, he climbed on top of her on the bed. She scooted back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrusted as hard as he could again and again until she screamed in release. The sounds of her cries drove waves of adrenaline through his body. He went for a final taste of her kiss before finishing inside of her. He collapsed next to her in a saturated bed sheet of sweat. He kissed her cheek.

“One moment at a time Scully?”  
“One moment at a time Mulder.”


	2. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter immediately starts where the first chapter left off. Mulder takes Scully on their first date and there might of been a little too much wine.

Mulder laid there on the wooden sleigh bed with one arm under Scully’s head and her leg draped across his. She was peacefully running her finger across his chest, watching it raise and fall with his lazy breathing. His eyes were closed, listening the sounds of the street below, when the muffled sound of his cell phone started ringing. He leaned up over Scully to get a good view the nightstand. The clock glowed in bright red numbers.   
“Crap” Mulder mumbled.  
“What is it?” Scully asked.  
“It’s noon,” he said as he pulled a blanket around his waist standing up from the bed.  
Scully watched as he took off in search of his ringing phone. She grabbed her robe and got up as well. His phone no more and stopped ringing, when hers started. About the time she answered her, he found his.  
“He wants to talk to you” Scully said, handing him the phone to him. Scully returned to her room to get dressed.   
Mulder entered Scully’s room a few minutes later, fully dressed, and handed her the phone.  
“I need to go back to the office,” he said disappointedly. He stood there for a moment, then sat down on the edge of her bed. Scully sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. She didn’t say a word, but just studied their fingers interlocked together.   
“Are we okay?” Mulder asked.  
“I told you, I’m fine, one moment at a time, right?” she said.  
“No, I know you have a lot to sort out, I just need to know our friendship isn’t one of them”  
“Why you question our friendship”  
“When you left my apartment before I woke up, you didn’t answer your phone, or show up to work, it threw me in a panic.”  
“I’m sorry, I told you, I just needed some space to think.”  
“Next time, can you tell me that before you disappear and not after?”  
“Like there is there someplace I could disappear, where you couldn’t find me?”  
“You got that right, yet you still have the audacity to question my loyalty.”  
“I don’t question your loyalty, I’m worried that your loyalty will be your demise. You are a free spirit, and I don’t want to be responsible for putting a leash on it.”  
“I think it will be the baby that does that, can you imagine, a miniature Dana, running around here in with freckles, and little red pigtails tied with ribbons. You wouldn’t need a leash because I would already be wrapped around her little finger.”  
“And what if it’s a miniature Fox?”  
“Well, first, please do the kid a solid, and not name him after me.” At this Scully grinned. Mulder could see her mood was starting to lighten up.  
“And on that note, can I take you on a proper date?” Mulder asked.  
“If the FBI finds out we are sleeping together, that will be the end of our jobs. We are already literally on shit duty.”  
“It will be our secret, and besides, I actually already had plans to take you to this place tonight for a while now, I just wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“Uh, okay,”   
“I have to go back to work, but I’ll be back to pick up you around 6” Mulder kissed her on the cheek and walked out. Scully was stunned, where was he planning on taking her?   
……  
Scully heard a knock at the door and glanced at her watch. It was 6pm on the dot. She opened the door in a form fitting little black dress. Her hair in curls with just a hint of eye makeup. Mulder stood there in awe. She looked gorgeous but noticed her face quickly grew concerned when she noticed his blue jeans.  
“Marry me, Scully” he said admiring her appearance.   
“I take it, I’m overdressed,” she asked. He handed her a solid red gift bag and bouquet of lilies and roses.  
“You might be uncomfortable wearing that, but I did take the liberty of getting you something more appropriate to wear.” He chuckled. Scully took the flowers in the kitchen and placed them in an empty vase and sat the bag on the table. Mulder followed her in there.  
“I think you’re really going to love where we are going, I’ve never been myself, but always wanted to go.” Mulder said, standing behind her while wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“Where are we going Mulder?” Scully asked again.  
“Just open the bag” Mulder insisted. Scully sighed and reached over to the bag. She pulled out a jersey of some sort with the name Oats printed on the back.  
“Who is Oats?” Scully asked, turning around to face Mulder. Mulder unzipped his jacket to reveal he was wearing a matching Washington Capitals jersey.   
“We’re going to a hockey game?” Scully asked.  
“Club seats, unlimited food and drink included.”  
“So, beer and nachos for dinner? I’m trying to get pregnant”   
“Which is exactly why you need a night out and let your body relax and have fun.”  
“I guess I’ll go change.” Scully said walking out of the room.  
“Do you need help getting out of that dress?”  
“No, thank you.”  
…………………  
They made their way to their seats and sat down. The waitress greeted them and asked for their order. Scully politely requested some popcorn and water, while Mulder got a beer and cheeseburger. Scully slumped down in her seat, looking bored and miserable. Mulder tried to lighten her mood by ordering her a wine without thinking about the fact she showed up on an empty stomach. Thanks to the saltiness of the popcorn, Scully finds herself not only drinking the first wine but a second as well. Mulder can tell she’s getting more relaxed and he turns his attention to the game. Somewhere in the second period he feels Scully’s hand take his, he looks up to check on Scully. She’s now on her third glass of wine, with no real food, and her cheeks are as red as her hair. He can’t help but giggle. As much as he wants to have drunk sex with her, he still wants her conscious and consensual. He waives over to the waitress to bring Scully a cheeseburger in hopes to sober her up a tad. At this point, Scully is focused on the game and yelling with everything she’s worth at the players. He can’t help but laugh, because she has no idea what is going on. Scully unquestionably takes the sandwich and gobbles into it. Mulder half turned on and half disgusted watched in amazement. They had ate thousands of meals together but he never seen her scarf down food like that. Just then, the siren blew, goal for the home team. Scully and Mulder both jump to their feet and give high 5s to strangers. Scully feels a little lightheaded and looked down at the few bites left the grease pile in her hand. At first, she thought, wow, this really hit the spot, but then quickly realized the quality of food of what she was eating. It looked like something one would purchase at a ran down gas station after it had been sitting on the shelf for far too long. It was so good though. At least, the wine made it seem that way. She had to wonder, “is this what Taco Bell tastes like to stoned teenagers?” Sure, she was ridiculously dressed in a brightly colored oversized sweater and eating garage for food, but none of that seemed to matter. Quite possibly, the love of her life was next to her, and damn it, she was having fun. She could joke with the best of the guys sitting around them and all her cares seem to disappear. Watching her laugh and yell in the name of the game, made every desire he had for this woman only grow. He never seen this side to her and he loved it. The 3rd period buzzer sounded, and the game was over. Mulder stood up and reached his hand out to give assistance to Scully. She pondered for a moment, wondering if she was sober enough to stand or if she was going fall on her face and tumble down the stadium seats. She grabbed Mulder’s hand tightly and braced herself. She decided that as long as she held tight on to him and took her time, she might leave with a shred of dignity. Mulder hailed for a cab and assessed Scully’s condition. He knew it would be very temping to go back to her place, and the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her but reasoned he had made to make sure she made it to her apartment safely. He walked her to her door and gave her a kiss goodnight.  
“You’re not going to come in?” Scully asked.  
“I’m really tired and we have work in the morning.” Mulder responded.  
“There is one of your suits in the hallway closet. I want you to stay with me tonight.”  
Mulder couldn’t resist her request and followed her in. He no more and shut the door behind him and Scully threw her arms around him. The taste of her kiss was intoxicating. He knew she was still a little drunk and pulled her back a little.  
“Did you have fun tonight?” he asked.  
“You know, I didn’t even know you liked hockey. It’s not what I would have pictured for a first date, but yes, I did have fun.”  
“I love all kinds of sports, you know that.”  
“As much as you love me?” Scully asked. Mulder was a little taken back by this question. Of course, he loved her more than any game, but suddenly, this relationship felt real and it scared the crap out of him. He wanted to confess his love, he wanted to ravish her body. He did, more than anything, but not now, not like this.  
“Never question how much you mean to me” he said simply. He broke away from her hold and walked into the kitchen. He poured each of them a glass of water. He walked back in the living room and handed her the glass.   
“It’s late and we have to be up for work in the morning. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Mulder made himself comfortable on the couch. Scully got the memo and disappeared into her bedroom.  
…..  
Maybe an hour or so had passed and Mulder was awoken from a deep sleep to the feeling of something warm and moist on his penis.   
“Woah, Scully, what are you doing?” Mulder asked.  
Scully slowly took her mouth from his groin. She grinned and said she wanted to give him a little gift.  
“Are you still drunk?” he asked.  
“I don’t know, but I’m definitely, still horny” she giggled. Just hearing her say those words were enough of a turn on that he really couldn’t resist. He fell down on knees next to Scully who was already on the floor bent over the couch. He scooted behind her, and spread her knees apart with his knees. He rubbed his hands up her back then around to her chest. She was still wearing the jersey but had already lost the bra. He let his fingertips linger on her hard nipples. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze then worked his hands down to her soft cotton panties. He slid them down her tights and off her feet. He then cupped each butt cheek and kissed them softly. He then worked his tongue to her vulva. He slipped a finger in and then followed with his tongue. When he thought she was on the brink of orgasm, he backed out and shoved his throbbing dick deep inside of her. She let out a moan, and it only made him pound harder and harder into her. She reached down and grabbed his balls and he in return grabbed her hair. Her head pulled back letting out louder moans. Every sound she made increased his heart rate. He let go of her head and locked his hands onto her tights. She braced herself against the couch and dug her nails deep into the cushion. He felt as her body tighten and released on him. He was on the edge of release himself so he pulled out and turned her over to see her exhausted face. She grinned and parted her lips. He took this as an invitation to let her finish what she had started. He directed his cock to her tongue, and she started licking the tip. Just the sight of his dick next to her face was an image he desperately wanted to burn in his mind forever. She then turned her head and bit down on his thigh. The sharp pain mixed with his wet dick across her cheek was exhilarating. She turned her head back and let his penis drop deep into her throat. He let out moan himself as he started to cum. She started to choke so he immediately pulled out. He was still in middle of his release thus causing his hot sperm to fall across her face. He sat back and let out a deep breath. She pulled her sweater off and used it to wipe her face. He had an over whelming urge to hold her naked body against his and never let go. She kissed him on the lips and said she needed to shower. He nodded and climbed back on the couch, falling asleep to the sound of the water running in the other room.


	3. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder gets Scully a gift.

Mulder stood there studying his extremely limited options. He’s left a number of random clothing articles at Scully’s place over the years but trying to create an ensemble that was less than embarrassing was proving to be rather difficult. He couldn’t decide which looked more ridiculous, the black pants with navy jacket or fresh white tennis shoes.

“I’m going to have to swing by home first, I’ll met you at the office” Mulder complained as he barged in to Scully’s bedroom. She wasn’t there.

“Scully?” He called out. He knocked on the bathroom then slowly opened the door. Scully was laying on the floor. He ran over to her and lifted her face into view. She squinted, then covered the white leather of his shoes with last night’s popcorn kernels. Mulder grabbed a towel and ran it under the sink. He wiped her face clean, then scooped her up off the floor. He carried her to her bed and covered her with a blanket.

She finally spoke. “What time is it?”

“We are supposed to be at work in an hour, but don’t worry, I’ll let Skinner know your too sick to work”

“No, I’m going into work, I’m fine”

“My shoe says otherwise.”

“Sorry about that, I really had too much to drink last night, didn’t I?”

“Looking like it, how much do you remember?”

“Oh, I remember everything. Once I get some coffee in me, I’ll be fine.” They both just paused and blushed.

….

Skinner called and requested to see the two of them in his office.

They walked in and took a seat.

“Is there any particular reason you are wearing your sunglasses today?”

“I apologize, sir, I forgot I was wearing them.” Scully said, removing her glasses to reveal red glassy eyes.

“You forgot that you were wearing sunglasses, in a basement?”

“Yes, sir”

“And, as for you Mulder, is pairing New Balance and Armani the latest fashion statement?”

“No, sir”

“I don’t know what is going on here, but this is a professional environment and I expect you to act like it.”

“Yes, sir” both agents said in unison. 

……………………

Scully made her way back to the basement and plopped down in Mulder’s chair, just to lay her head on the desk. Mulder shut off the light and left her in silence. A couple hours later, Scully awoke to the dark office. She looked around and found a couple of unopened bottles of water, a jar of mixed nuts, a bottle of aspirin and a note. 

_Here is some stuff for your hang over. I have to meet the estate attorney today. My mom’s house was sold. -Mulder_

Scully took the items back to the desk and laid her head back down.

As soon as 5 o’clock rolled around, she made her way home. All she could think about was taking a long hot bath and that’s just what she did. She tried her best to relax, but she couldn’t shake Mulder from her mind. She wondered how Mulder’s meeting went and if he was going to come back in time for dinner. She wondered if selling the house would bring up a lot of emotions, and if she should have been there to support him. She decided to call him.

“Mulder, it’s me”

“Hey, Scully, you feeling any better yet?”

“Yeah, I think so, you coming over for dinner tonight?”

“Ha, yeah, I can bring you some dinner tonight.”

“That’s not what I meant,”

“No, no, I was craving some Chinese takeout anyway.”

…………….

Mulder walked in Scully’s apartment and sat the food down on the table before he took a seat. Scully joined him in the kitchen and started to enjoy the meal.

“Did you bring any work clothes with you?”

“Uh, no, was I supposed to?”

“Oh, I just thought it might be a good idea to keep some here, in case you stay over again on weeknight. I can clear out space for you in coat closet.”

“As much fun as I had last night, I’m not 20 anymore. I was actually planning on going home and turning in early.”

“Yeah, that’s for certain. So how did the meeting with the attorney go?”

“Everything actually got settled much more quickly than I anticipated and I got more out of the house than I was expecting.”

“Any big plans with all that inheritance?”

“Not really, hopefully, when you get pregnant, I can put some money towards baby stuff or start a college fund. Outside of that, maybe an extra pair of shoes to keep at your place. Oh, and I paid the lease up and full for the next year”

“The next year? You don’t see yourself moving in at least a year?” Scully asked disappointedly.

“Yeah, you know, so I don’t have to worry about it.”

“I guess we never discussed this, but if I do have a baby, do you see yourself living with us?”

“I didn’t know you wanted me to live with you. Scully, I don’t know if it’s because I’m not in the right state of mind, dealing with all of this stuff with Mom, but to be honest, I’m feeling a little overwhelmed.”

“With me?” Scully asked, dropping her fork.

“I don’t know, everything. You, Samantha, mom, having a baby, it’s a lot to process in a short matter of time.”

“I didn’t know you felt this way.”

“Not to come across as insensitive but I just wanted some time and space available in case I needed it.” He spoke the words slowly but could tell they hit a nerve. She was trying to hold back her feelings.

“It’s a good idea, are you having doubts” she said, looking down at her food.

“I guess I’m not clear where I fit into the picture. Where you want me in the picture. I feel like in a matter of days I went from being a single guy to planning a family.”

“You’re right, we need to take this one moment at a time.”

Mulder finished his food and went home to his lonely apartment.

…………………….

The next morning Scully entered the office to be greeted by Mulder looking chirper than usual. 

“What’s with the shit eating grin, you get lucky last night or something?” Scully joked.

“No, apparently telling your girlfriend that you’re not ready to move in with her within the next year is kind of a mood killer.”

“Sorry, I stopped listening after girlfriend”

“Come with me Scully, I want to show you something.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out, just follow me.”

After a little drive to the middle of nowhere, Mulder finally stopped the car in a long-secluded drive.

“It’s a house, ok, so what’s the story, murder? Ghosts? Alien abductions?” Scully asked.

“No, it’s just a house. You want to look inside?”

“Is it safe? It looks like it’s been abandoned for quite a while.”

“Sure, its safe,” Mulder answered and got out of the car. Scully stepped out of the car and looked around at the open fields. 

“It is peaceful out here, but why did you bring me out here?” Scully asked again.

“Can you picture it? A basketball hoop over there, a swing set over there.” Mulder tells her.

“I still don’t get it, I thought you just paid a year in advance on your apartment?”

“I did. Something about this place, I’ve been coming here for weeks. It just feels right. I put in an offer for it yesterday, and they called me back this morning.”

“Wow, so you are buying a house.”

“No, I’m buying you a house.”

“What?”

“It’s going to be my baby gift to you. The city is no place for a kid to grow up, and the X-Files is no place for a mother. I’ve been thinking about this and I want to fix this place up, any way you want. I’m going to make it a home, so your baby has a big yard to play in and the dog has all kinds of room to run. However long it takes, I’ll get it right. Maybe someday we will all live here together. What do you think?”

Scully started to cry. She really did not know what to think.

“I don’t know what to say” finally broke out from her tears.

“I haven’t written the check yet, it’s not too late to back out. I know it’s not much, it’s small and needs a lot of work. But, you’re not pregnant yet, so I’m giving myself a year to get my shit together and make it your dream home. I might not be ready for the simple life, but I know you are, and I’ll bust my ass to make to it happen for you.”

Tears flowed down Scully’s cheek. No one had ever done anything like this before for her. She really was speechless. Mulder took her hand and led her up the steps.

“Come on, I got the key, let me show you inside.”

Scully stood there looking around. Mulder was right, it did need some work and fixing up, but something about it did feel right. It was exciting and scary, all at the same time.

“Do you still feel overwhelmed by everything?” she asked.

“I don’t know where we will be a year from now. I don’t know if you’ll still be at the FBI, if we will be married or if we will even be a couple. I’m not even sure if we are a couple now. I don’t know if you’ll have my baby. I don’t know where I fit into your plans. It’s a lot to sort out. We only started sleeping together less than a week ago and I’m already buying you a house. Obviously, I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Scully could tell he was getting worked up and grabbed his arm.

“It’s okay, I feel the same way. I have the same thoughts and fears.”

“Here’s what I do know, you are my best friend, my constant, and I’ll always be around.”

Scully looked up and kissed him. He kissed her back and with each lingering second, the intensity of passion grew. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his body as he carried her to the kitchen counter. He undid his belt and simmered his pants down without ever letting his lips leave hers. He then lifted her skirt up and removed her black panties. He spit on his finger and slid it in on her clit. She grabbed a fist of his hair and bit down on his ear. The feeling sent a jolt through him and he spread her legs as far a part as they would go. He took a good look before entering her. Her vagina tightening around his dick as her tongue wrapped around his made the world disappear. He had to slow down, the feeling was too good, he couldn’t last. The heavy breathing was the only sound he was making, but in his mind, he was screaming, begging her to get off. In a moment that felt like eternity for the waiting, he finally felt her body twitch and she held her breath. Once she fully relaxed, he finished inside of her. She bit her bottom lip and grinned at him. She was the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. She hopped down from counter and put her underwear back on.

“I agree Mulder, this place does feel right” she said with a smirk.

The two of them went back to office to finish out their day.


	4. SoCal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully and Skinner go to Hollywood.

Several weeks had past and Mulder and Scully were settling into the routine of things. It was still a little awkward tip toeing around work. However, the scandal of it, added to the excitement. Mulder was finally getting his voice back after his near death run in with the deadly tobacco beetles.  
“Mulder, it’s me” came through the phone as Mulder answered it entering the building.  
“Hey, I’m almost to the office, just give me a minute” he answered her back.  
“Don’t bother, Skinner wants to see us in his office immediately, I asked what the case was about, and he said it wasn’t a case.”  
“Do you think he knows about us?”  
“It’s possible, this is Walter Skinner we are talking about.”  
……….  
The agents nervously walked into Skinner’s office.  
“Is there a problem with my outfit sir?”  
“Take a seat, Mulder” Skinner responded.  
“May I ask what this is about?” Scully asked.  
“Do you recall about a year and half ago, when we went to Hollywood to meet with the cast and crew of the movie my buddy was making?” Skinner asks.  
Both the agents nodded their head yes.  
“He’s invited the three of us to the movie premiere, in LA. I told him we would love to be there.”  
“When will we be going?  
“Our flight leaves at 5 in the morning; you might want to take the day off and go home to pack. Oh, and Mulder, this will be a black-tie affair, so no tennis shoes.”  
…………………..  
The 3 of them boarded the airbus and took their seats in the same row. Skinner took the window while Mulder took the aisle. About 2 hours into the long flight, Scully felt a hand grab the inner side of her thigh. She immediately sharked darts from her eyes at Mulder. He grinned mischievously and nodded towards Skinner. Scully turned her head to see him past out.  
“Our boss is literally inches from me, I will kill you.” She whispered in Mulder’s ear.  
“Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Mulder asked as he spread the blanket across the two of them.  
“No, I don’t want to go to the bathroom, Skinner could wake up any second.”  
“I guess we gotta be quiet” Mulder whispered back. He moved his hand up her skirt further until he could feel the warm cotton of her underwear. He pushed them over and rubbed the outside of her lips with his middle finger. She grabbed his arm as he slowly pushed his fingers into her. He locked his eyes on her face as if she was the only person the plane. He licked his lips watching her bite down her lower lip. The wetter she became, the deeper and harder he fucked her with his hand. She reached over and felt his pants. She could tell he was as hard as a rock. She unzipped his pants to get a better feel. He continued to pleasure her until she finally came on his hand. She grinned and rested her head and hand on his chest falling asleep herself. As much as he wanted to take care of his self, he decided to just put his arms around Scully and take a nap for the reminder of the flight.  
A couple of hours later, the captain announced that they were going to be landing soon at LAX. Skinner shook Scully’s shoulder and told her to wake up.  
“Scully, do you have any headache medicine?”  
“Yeah, in my purse, give me one second.” Scully lifted the blanket to get a better view of the floor, revealing instead, Mulder’s dick that was still flopped out of his pants from Scully playing with it earlier. She immediately threw the blanket back down on Mulder’s lap, but it was too late. Skinner already got a good view.  
“Mulder!” Skinner yelled.  
Mulder jolted await, and immediately noticed his situation. He zipped himself up under the blanket, praying no one else noticed.  
“Do you care to explain why your dick was out Mulder with Agent Scully next to you no less?” Scully’s face turned brighter than her hair.  
“I apologize Sir, I must of have freed it in my sleep.”  
Skinner didn’t really buy the excuse but didn’t want to pursue the issue any further. He was in LA and wanted to enjoy a few days from the office. Once checked into the hotel, Skinner handed each of them a key to their rooms.  
“I have some friends I’m going to go see. The premiere is the day after tomorrow, so try not to do anything stupid before then. Otherwise, enjoy some time off in the sunshine.” Skinner said before disappearing down the hallway with his suitcase.  
“I’m going to go drop my suitcase off in my room, and I’ll be by yours in a minute.” Mulder said looking down at Scully.  
About 20 minutes later, Scully looked out her peep hole to see Mulder knocking on her door. She let him in and went back to hanging up her clothes.  
“I’m starving, where would you like to go for lunch?” she asked.  
“I know a little diner, it’s about an hour drive, but I think you’ll like it.”  
“Ok, that’s fine.”  
“So, um, do you want to maybe have a quickie before we leave?” Mulder asked.  
“Sorry, I’m still pretty satisfied from the plane ride.” She responded.  
“I didn’t get the same satisfaction ”  
Scully giggled thinking about the plane incident but felt bad. So she walked over and grabbed his wrist. Before he could even find out what was going on, his hands were hand cuffed behind his back.  
“What’s going on Scully?”  
Scully didn’t answer him and only pushed him down on the bed. She pulled his pants and boxers down far enough to expose his manhood. She took one hand and lifted his soft penis and started licking his balls. The blood started rushing in and he went erect. She worked her tongue up the veins to the tip. She then incased her mouth around his erection. She worked up and down with her tongue, only slowing down to message the base with her hands. Mulder fought to free his hands but it was no use. He was at the mercy of her whim. She didn’t have to work very hard before he exploded in her mouth. She didn’t let go though, and continued to suck away, swallowing all of his salty juices until he fell limp. He laid there on his back, sweaty and gasping for breath. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom to start brushing her teeth.  
“Um, are you going to uncuff me now?”  
She finished brushing her teeth and walked back in to free him. As soon as she let go, he threw his arms around her and held her tight.  
They soon left and got a rental car. Thanks to the time change, it was still early in the day. After a interesting drive in LA traffic, they finally stopped near a busy boardwalk at Huntington Beach.  
“We are eating here?” Scully asked.  
“Yeah, Ruby’s diner, it’s at the end of the pier”  
The two of them sat down and enjoyed some lunch. The view was beautiful and at one point, they even spotted a dolphin. After they ate, they walked hand and hand back down the pier taking in all the sights and sounds of the busy beach. It was shaping up to be the perfect afternoon. They got back in the car, and Mulder pulled out a map.  
“Where are we going now?” Scully asked.  
“Oh, just someplace, I always wanted to see when I was kid, but my parents wouldn’t take me”  
“Where? Disneyland?” she asked jokingly.  
“As a matter of fact,” he laughed.  
“You’ve got to be joking.”  
“It’s the happiest place on Earth”  
“Oh, I went there as a child, it’s not that great”  
“I’ll be the judge of that, and you can be in charge of tomorrow’s plans.”  
……………………  
Mulder and Scully walked hand and hand down Main street. Mulder couldn’t help but notice Scully starring at all the happy families. He could see it in her eyes that she longed to be one of them. They spent the day screaming through space, laughing at Yetis, and trying not to throw up on teacups. When night fell, Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully’s waist, and they watched fireworks fly over the castle. Scully could feel herself falling deeper and deeper in love. An amusement park really was the last place she ever pictured Mulder taking her, but then again, every date was a complete surprise with him. She really didn’t want it any other way.


	5. Hollywood Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Hollywood

Mulder had just shut off the water when he heard a knock at the door. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before stepping out of the shower. He opened the door just enough to reveal that it was no longer locked and called out “its open”. He was digging through his suitcase looking for clean underwear when he finally pulled out a pair.  
“You know I was thinking about those cuffs, and I have to say, I really like that side of…yo—” Mulder said now realizing it wasn’t Scully in his room.  
“It’s generally a good rule not to let people in, unless you are dressed” Skinner said.  
“Hey buddy, yeah, can you just give me a second.” Mulder said grabbing the first clothes he saw and running into the bathroom.  
“Mulder, we need to talk” Skinner said through the door.  
Mulder came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.  
“Are you breaking up with me?” Mulder joked.  
“I’ve seen the way you and Scully have been acting lately, and damn it, it’s got to stop.”  
“What are you talking about it?”  
“You exposed yourself on a plane full of people for crying out loud. There were children present. You are lucky you are not arrested. You are really lucky I’m not the one arresting you.”  
“Fair enough, but what does that have to do with Scully?”  
“I’ve noticed the way she’s been acting too. I’ve been trying to turn a blind eye to whatever this is. Just know the Bureau doesn’t have the same leniency that I do. If the wrong person catches you, there isn’t anything I can do. It’s only a matter of time before you will get caught.”  
“I appreciate your concern, but there isn’t anything going on here.”

"I've watched you two learn to work together and become an unstoppable force over the years. I'm honestly surprised nothing has happened between you two sooner. You two have a bond that most married folks would envy. I would hate to see either of you loose your job because of this."  
"Is there reason to believe my job in more jeopardy than usual?"  
"Cut the crap, Mulder. How long have you and Scully been sleeping together?"  
"You jealous?"  
"I'm just trying to look out for you two."  
"If you want to know Scully's personal life, you'll have to ask her. But, just between you and me, I'm trying to talk Scully into leaving the X-Files."  
"I'll admit, that's not exactly what I was expecting you to say."  
"No, I spoke to her mother. I guess Scully has been thinking about it, but thinks she'll let me down by doing so. What she doesn't realize is that she could never let me down. She's been a hell of a fighter and a better partner than I could ever ask for. She's paid her dues, dearly, and I really think it's time she does something for herself for once. She deserves a shot at the life she's always dreamed about."  
"Is that a package deal, she leaves, you leave?" Skinner asked.  
"I don't know. The X-files is my life. I have no plans of walking away anytime soon."  
"I can tell you really love her, that you've always loved her."  
"She's all I got."  
Just then another knock came at the door. Skinner stood up.  
"I'll leave you two be, enjoy your day. I'm being interviewed with Richard Gere today and then I got a hot date."  
"You've really have gone Hollywood" Mulder teased as he walked over to open the door.  
Scully walked in.  
"Did I interpret something?" Scully asked.  
"No, Skinman was just telling me about his date tonight, will you be bringing her to the movie premeire tomorrow?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Skinner said as he walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Scully asked.

"He was just being nosey. He thinks we are sleeping together."

"But we are sleeping together."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

"You really think he doesn't know? Even after the plane incident?"  
"Let's not talk about that, shall we? So, what plans do you have in store for us today?"  
"Oh, about that, it's a surprise?"  
"Really? Like sex on the beach surprise?"  
"Not exactly"  
……………..  
They took off driving down the busy interstate.  
"The only thing that might help this LA traffic is if you told me where we are going?"  
"Oh, we are almost there."  
After nearly two hours of driving, Scully finally informs Mulder that they are at their final destination.  
"What are we doing here Scully?"  
"Just meeting some people."  
Just then a dark SUV pulls up next to their little white car. Mulder looks over only to see the driver glaring back at him.  
"You've got to be kidding?" Mulder groans.  
"I hardly ever get to see him and it's his birthday."  
They all get out of their vechicals.  
"Oh my goodness Matthew, you've grown soo much" Scully exclaims. The little blonde hair blue eyed child wraps his arms around his mother's leg.  
"It's so good to see you Dana, and you too Fox." Tara said greeting them.  
Bill walked over and gave Dana a hug while Mulder forced a smile.  
"It's such a surprise to see you" Bill says excitedly.  
"You're telling me" Mulder responds sarcastically.  
They all go take a table inside at the diner. Mulder sat quietly, patiently waiting for the event to be over. As the conversation was simmering down, little Matthew spilt his milk down the front of his clothes.  
"Oh, let me run out to the car and get him a change of clothes." Tara says.  
"I'll take him to the restroom and wait for you in there" Dana says, taking Mathew's hand. This only leaves Bill and Mulder at the table. Bill immidiately takes the opportunity to confront Mulder.  
"Mom says that you and Dana are trying to have baby."  
"Has Dana told you that?" Mulder asked.  
"It hasn't came up yet in converstation. You know, not to sound old fashion, but I married Tara before knocking her up. What's your plan with my sister?"  
"Dana's life is her own to share. I don't care who you are. And as for her and I. I don't know what the future holds but I owe her everything. That's exactly what she's going to get from me, everything and anything I can offer."  
"I want to trust you Fox." Bill says, eyeing the ladies coming back from the restroom.  
"Dana is the only person I trust." Mulder tells him.  
They wrap up their meals and conversation. Mulder and Scully make their way back to the hotel.  
.............  
"Will your brother ever stop hating me?" Mulder asks.  
"He's just my protective big brother. He's just looking out for me. You're a big brother, you understand that." Scully says.  
Mulder falls silent and flops down on the bed. Scully walks past him over to the large bathtub in the room. She starts running the water.  
"You taking a bath now?" Mulder asks.  
"There is a bottle of wine in my room if you want to go get it and bring it back." Scully tells him. He gets up and heads down the hall to get the drink. When he returns Scully is already a foot deep in bubbles.  
"Come on in, the water's nice" she tells him with a smile. Mulder pours each of them a drink in the paper coffee cups then joins Scully for a soak. After a while of soaking, Scully stands up. Her naked body glistening with water and soap. She reaches for a towel, but there is no way, he's letting that sight out of his eyes. He stands up as well and follows her to the bed. He takes the towel from her and uses it to wipe his shoulders and abs. She looks down at his ass and reaches over for a feel. She looks deep in his eyes as he forces her down on the bed. She grabs each arm with her hands and feels each muscle over powering her down. She takes one leg and wraps it around his waist. She kisses his face, his neck, and rubs her hands over his back. He penatrates into her, slowly, making love with each rhythmic movement. She lets herself sink deeper in the matress as he sinks deeper into her body. The feel of his hot mouth against her breast make time stand still. She feels herself start to climax and gasps for breathe, only to be greeted by his large thick dick climaxing into her at the same time. Each second of orgasm sends her into blissful relaxation.  
A knock at the door sends them both into panic. Scully jumps up and runs into the bathroom.  
"Mulder, it's me, let me in." Skinner calls from the other side of the door.  
"Give me a second." Mulder yells back. He throws on the first pair of pants he sees and cracks open the door.  
"Is Scully in there?" Skinner asks.  
"Nope, just me sir"  
"I went to her room first, she didn't answer the door."  
"Maybe she went for some ice" Mulder said. Just then a phone started to ring. Skinner shoved open the door.  
"Sounds like her phone is ringing in here."

"She must have left it in here, when she was in here earilier."

"Did she leave her bra and thong here too, or is that yours Mulder?" Skinner asked, pointing down to the ladies garments on the floor. Skinner then walked over to the closed bathroom door.

"Scully, I know you are in there. Tea Leoni has gifted you a dress to wear tomorrow, I thought you might want it." Skinner then looked back at Mulder.

"We have tux fittings in the morning." Skinner said to Mulder and walked out of the room.

Mulder walked in the bathroom and took Scully's hand. He held it to his chest. "You're sleeping with me tonight."


	6. Black

"Where did you find this bar?" Mulder asked.

"Oh, that guy sitting next to me invited me here after you stormed out of the movie." Scully told him.

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that it sounded great and I would see if my boyfriend was interested in going." she laughed.

"Speaking of your boyfriend, did you catch Skinner's date? She was all over him. He's definitely getting lucky tonight."

"Probably why he was so generous with giving me the Burearu credit card. We need to get the Skinman laid more often."

"You think I should take one for the team?"

"At this point, that's not even funny to joke about."

"How many of those drinks have you had Mulder?" Scully asked, realizing his speech was starting to slur.

"I lost count, but I'm good." Mulder tells her.

"No, I'm getting you a water." She says as she gets up to go order him a water from the bar. A few minutes later, she returns to see a dark haired bimbo sitting next to Mulder.

"Hey. um. Sculls, this is my friend, um." Mulder starts to say.

"Bella" the girl softy says, tapping Mulder on the noise.

"Bella is a bisexual" Mulder informs Scully.

Scully just looks at him, with a soul eating glare.

"You're pretty hot lady, you interested in a threesome?" Bella asks Scully.

Rage. Pure rage starts to consume Scully.

"Excuse me, one moment" Scully says to the two of them. Scully walks back over to the bar. She's too upset to even speak. She just stands there and watches this slut hang all over Mulder like he's a piece of meat. She's debating if he's too drunk or too stupid to even consider her feelings. She starts to cry, when a handsome stranger, notices her. He walks over to Scully and introduces himself.

"The name is Black, and yours is?" the stranger asks Scully. At this point, jealous rage has consumed any rational thought and she looks into the man's dark brown eyes.

"I'm Dana," she says with a flirty little smile.

"I couldn't help but notice you were looking a little upset. Can I buy you a drink and you tell me about it?"

Scully looks over at Mulder who is enthralled in Bella's advances. He never even looks up at her. She looks back at Black and smiles, "sure." They take a seat that she makes sure is in Mulder's view and tries a little extra hard to giggle at every line Black spits out. It's not long though, when she realizes that Black is actually an intelligent, attractive, interesting person. She starts to forget about Mulder's drunken charade and enjoys Black's company. It's then, when Mulder walks over to the table and taps Black on the shoulder. Just as the man turns around, Mulder takes a drunken swing at the man's face. The man stands up and gives a solid sober swing for Mulder's jaw. He then shoved Mulder face down on the floor. He puts on foot down on Mulder's back.

"What the fuck is your problem man?" Black asks Mulder.

"You were hitting on my girlfriend" Mulder says.

"No, I was keeping her company while you were getting stiff by that chick" Black said, kicking him once again.

"Get the fuck off me, I'm a federal agent." Mulder hollers back.

"I'm sorry, I need to get him to bed." Scully apologizes, and Black releases Mulder over to her.

"When you realize you deserve better, give me a call" Black says.

…..…………..

Scully takes Mulder back to his hotel room and puts him to bed. Mulder grabs her hand, "where are you going?"

he asks.

"You're drunk and acted like a real jerk"

"You're right, I'm so sorry." He says.

"Good night Mulder" she says, walking out the door.

Mulder sat there on the bed. He screwed up, and he knew he had to make it up to her. In the morning though, he was way too drunk to do anything yet. He called room service and ordered some food. He had about 20 minutes to kill to wait on his food and flipped on the tv. He turned on an adult movie and unzipped his pants. He reached over to the night stand for some lotion and lathered himself. He rubbed his dick up and down to the sync of the tits of the woman on TV. He turned up the volume to listen to her moan. He rubbed faster and faster while slightly squeezing down on his shaft. He let his jaw drop and labored his breathing. His cock was red and swollen as he pleasured himself harder and harder. He finally ejaculated across his chiseled abs.

…..………..

Meanwhile, Scully stood outside of her hotel room door, digging through her purse looking for her key. Suddenly, the door flung open and she was pulled inside. Her mouth was covered and she was tossed to the bed. She was trained for situations like this, but this man seemed to be a professional himself. He was too strong and too powerful.

"Glad you ditched that loser, I was afraid I was going to have to fuck you in front of your boyfriend" the voice said as he cuffed Scully's wrist together, using her own handcuffs. Scully's eyes went wide with fear and she tried with all her might to scream out. The man flipped her over and only uncovered her lips long enough to seal them with duct tape. He then tapped her feet together. She looked at her attacker, it was Black from the bar, if that was even was his real name. He had stolen her room key from her purse without her even noticing. He ripped her dress off her body and glided his hand across her body. He pulled off her bra and clinched down on her breast. He then removed her matching thong. He pulled down his pants and started stroking his cock as she flopped like a fish out of water. She managed to get next to wall and banged her head against the wall as hard as she could. She started to thump her body against the wall with everything she had trying to create as much noise as possible. Black took his hand and held it down on Scully's neck. It was useless, she was no match to this vile creature. She closed her eyes and tried to black out. Black pressed his body on top of her. His touch were as hot as Satan's flames. She felt faint and couldn't breathe. The man stood back up and put one foot down on Scully's stomach while he went back to rubbing himself hard again. He reached down to pinch her nipple when the door swung wide open.

It was Mulder. Panic, rage, and vengeance mixed with whiskey sprung an animal like creature from his soul. He grabbed the man by the neck and started choking him. Mulder finally let the man take a gasp of air and pinned him against the wall with one arm. He then reached over to pull the tape from Scully's tear soaked face. She then lifted her feet for him to free them. One on her feet again, she brought over the cuff key with her hands still restricted behind her back. Mulder used one hand to free her then used the cuffs to restrain the attacker and throwing him to the floor to kick in his jaw. Scully wrapped herself with a blanket and called the police. 

After they made their report and the policed removed the man, Mulder and Scully both sat in silence until Mulder finally grabbed some of her clothes and escorted her back to his room. 

She sat on his bed and sobbed.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't been a drunk dick, you would be peacefully asleep in my arms right now" Mulder confessed.

"Maybe, but it doesn't take away that fact that Black was pure evil. That was out of your control and right now. Right now, I just need to be held." she cried.

Mulder pulled back the blanket to tuck in tightly in the bed. He then tuck her under his body to shield her from whatever invisible evil lurked. She grabbed his hand and held it tight against her sore swollen lips as he begged for her forgiveness. As angry as she was with him and as violated as she felt, she knew the only way to heal was by his side. He kissed her head and held her tight as they drifted asleep. 


	7. CGBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CGBS pays a visit

Scully was tough, smart, and independent. She often told him that she needed him, but that was a lie. She merely wanted him. At least she had wanted him. As of the past week or so since returning from LA, she had not seemed interested in much of anything. Admittedly, he screwed up, and she paid dearly for it. She seemed fine on the flight home though, as if all were forgiven. He couldn’t figure out the sudden change of heart.  
“Want to come over for dinner and movie tonight?” Mulder asked as she was walking out the door.  
“Can’t tonight, rain check” Scully said, disappearing down the hall.  
………………..  
He laid in his bed, replaying every moment in his head of what went wrong in California. He started to go into full blown panic attacks. His lungs collapsed as his pulse raced. He reached for the phone.  
“Scully, it’s me” he whispered out when she answered.  
“Mulder, it’s late, go to bed.”  
The sound of her voice did start to calm him down, that was until he heard a male voice in the background.  
“Someone there with you?” he asked.  
“No, it’s just the TV, go to sleep”  
“Do you mind if I come over?”  
“Yes, I do mind. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.” Click.  
………………………..  
His stomach filled with butterflies as he entered the office the next morning. He could feel it in his bones that something was up with Scully and it was pure torture not knowing what it was.  
She was sitting at his desk. Her hair looked oily and hadn’t been brushed and she looked up at him with bags under her eyes.  
“You feeling okay?” Mulder asked.  
“I’ve started some new medicines; I think the side of effects have taken a toll on me.” She admitted.  
“Medicine? What for?”  
“Fertility, I’ve decided I’m not ready to give up just yet.”  
Mulder perked up when he heard this. Assuming she still wanted to have a baby with him meant she didn’t completely hate him. However, he couldn’t shake that she wasn’t telling him everything.  
“Who was at your place last night?” Mulder asked.  
“No one, now drop it” Scully hissed.  
“Did Daniel come back by again?”  
“What no, why would you say that?”  
Scully wouldn’t lie to him without good reason. He could see that she was keeping something from him. He walked over to her and lifted her chin, so he could look her square in the eye.  
“What are you hiding from me?” he asked.  
She didn’t respond. It was then that the swift of cigarette smoke caught his attention.  
This time, anger filled his voice.  
“Who were you with last night?” he asked sternly.  
Again, she said nothing.  
“Scully, you smell like smoke.” He said hatefully.  
This time she finally responded with an “Oh.”  
Rage flowed through his body. He turned around and kicked the filing cabinet. His eyes went red.  
Scully ran out of the room. He started to chase her, and she slipped into the women’s rest room. Mulder paced from wall to wall then went back to the office. This is when his glare met her coat. Something was in the pocket, a business card.

HAILL INDUSTRIES  
SUITE 765 NEW YORK, NEW YORK  
CGBS – GENETICS SPECIALIST  
555-555-4263 EXT. 116 

The initials CBGS confirmed his fury. Scully was in trouble, and she was hiding it from him. He went through this just recently with her and him, and he was going to put a stop to it, for good. Mulder stormed out, leaving Scully in the ladies’ room. He went straight to Scully’s apartment. If smoking man was there, waiting on her, he was going to beat him to the punch. Certainly, she didn’t resort to him for fertility treatment. He knew she was desperate to conceive, but this was extreme, even for her. He wondered what lie he could have possibly promised her out of selfish ambition. He slowly unlocked the door and drew his gun. He pointed his weapon in the air, looking for signs of life, when suddenly he was knocked out across the cold floor.  
When he finally came to, he was on Scully’s couch, sitting across of Scully and a man he had never met.  
His head was pounding, and he could barely see straight.  
“Mulder, what are you doing here?” Scully asked.  
“What am I doing here, who is this guy, what is he doing here?” Mulder asked. It finally dawned on Mulder who the man was. He looked at him again.  
“Charlie?”  
“How did you know?” he asked.  
“You look like your brother Bill.”  
“I’ve asked Scully to not reveal to anyone, including you, my whereabouts. Can I trust you Mr. Mulder?”  
Scully rarely spoke of her brother other than the occasional childhood memory. He really knew nothing about him.  
“What’s going on here?” Mulder asked.  
“I’ve reached out to my brother to help me Mulder.” Scully chimed in.  
“To help you with what? With the smoking man?” Mulder asked confused.  
Charlie laughed. “Smoking man, is that what you call me?”  
“What? No, I didn’t even know you smoked. I’m talking about CGB Spender.”  
“Charlie, the smoking man is the nickname we gave to a man whom we knew very little about.  
Mulder, what did you think was going on?” Scully said very defensively.  
“Scully, you would barely speak to me, you wouldn’t come over, you wouldn’t invite me over, what am I supposed to think.”  
“That’s my fault, Mr. Mulder. I work in an extremely classified military facility. If anyone found out what I was doing here, I could go to prison.” Charlie informed him.  
“What are you doing here?” Mulder asked.  
“I have to know I can trust you.” Charlie responded.  
“So long as your sister trusts me, so can you. I have to know though, how CGB Spender is involved in all of this.”  
“He’s not, why do you keep saying that.” Scully exclaimed.  
“Explain the smoke smell.”  
“I smoke” Charlie said.  
“Okay, explain the business card. CGBS” Mulder pulled out the business card and held it in view.  
“That’s my card.” Charlie said.  
“Your card?”  
“Charles Gibson Bartholomew Scully. Like, I said, my work is extremely classified. We only put our initials on our business cards for privacy reasons.” Charlie explained.  
Mulder sighed and looked at Scully.  
“I’m sorry. Can you please explain what’s going on here?’  
“Charlie is a part of a medical research department in the military. When he found out about my failed IVF procedure, he reached out to me. He’s doing experimental stem cell research that could allow woman to produce and release ova. He doesn’t have approval yet to experiment on human subjects.”  
“So, what, you are doing the experiments here? Is this safe?” Mulder asked.  
“It’s worth a try isn’t it?” Scully cried.  
Mulder got up and went over to Scully.  
“If this is true, then why have you been avoiding me?”  
“Charlie asked me not tell anyone, even you. And I also can’t have sex until the first round of treatments is over. I thought it would just be easiest to keep this all from you if we just didn’t see each other outside of work.”  
Mulder sat there, dumbfounded.  
“Never give up on a miracle” he whispered.


	8. Secretes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder gets a visitor.

Mulder opened the door to see Charlie standing there in the hallway.   
“Charlie, what are you doing here?” Mulder asked.  
“Can I come in?”  
Mulder swung the door open and backed up to allow Charlie to come inside his small apartment.  
“Have a seat” Mulder said, pointing to the couch. Charlie sat down and waited for Mulder to take a seat next to him before speaking.  
“I came here, Mr. Mulder, because I have to know I can trust you.” Charlie said.  
“You are safe with me.” Mulder told him.  
“I have to know; how much do you love my sister?”  
“I would do anything for her.”  
“Anything? Are you sure?”  
“Of course, what’s this about? What’s really going on here?”  
“Ok, I’m going to be honest with you. I hate my sister. I mean, I really hate her.”  
“What? Are you actually helping her get pregnant?”  
“I am. She is almost done with treatments. I think it’s working. I was going to help and ask nothing in return, that is until I realize she had something I wanted.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Mr. Mulder, do you know why I hate my sister.”  
“She never mentioned. To be honest, she rarely ever spoke of you at all.”  
“That was dad’s doing. I came out as gay as a teenager. Dad kicked me out of the house. My brother and I had a pretty bad falling out after that. Dana always sided with Bill no matter what. Do you know what it’s like to be disowned by your family? The very people who you thought loved you unconditionally. I tried to hide it, hell, I even got married and had children. I can’t deny who I am anymore. Even if my own siblings won’t have anything to do with me.”  
“That sounds awful Charlie. What exactly does that have to do with me?”  
“Mr. Mulder, have you ever been with a man?”  
“I’m flattered, but I’m not interested.”   
“I thought you said you would do anything for my sister.”  
“I don’t swing that way, and even if I did, I would never cheat on Dana.” Mulder said sternly.  
“Ok, truth is, I plan on leaving town tonight with no intention of returning. You can play along, indulge me in a favor only we ever know about, I go back to Dana and finish the final procedure ensuring her reproductive system works as nature intended. Or, you refuse, and I leave never to be seen again.”  
Mulder fell silent, and his stomach twisted.  
Charlie reached over and pressed his lips against Mulder’s soft plumb lips. Charlie parted his lips and whispered out “Can I trust you Mr. Mulder?”  
“I need a drink, several actually.” Mulder said, as he stood up. He walked in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He twisted off the cap and took some deep swigs straight from the bottle. Charlie watched as he desperately tried to drink himself out of reality. He finally grew impatient and grabbed Mulder’s hand leading him to the bedroom. He unzipped his pants and put Mulder’s hand down his underwear. Mulder immediately noticed the grith was larger than his own. Before he could react, he felt Charlie sliding his pants down to his knees with his hands on his cold trembling ass. Charlie fell to his knees and put Mulder’s soft penis in his mouth. He sucked until it was hard in his throat. He licked the tip and followed it down the shaft to his balls. He licked each one then down to the patch of skin between his sack and anus. Mulder’s butt cheeks clinched at Charlie’s touch. Charlie directed Mulder to get on his hands and knees on the bed. Charlie rubbed each cheek in the palms of his hands before rubbing his thumb on Mulder’s anus. Charlie started slowly kissing around his butt hole before starting to lick in circles, finally eating his ass. Mulder frozen in shock. Charlie spit on him as a lubricant to stick his finger in and out slowly expanding the tight opening. Mulder let out a nervous moan and Charlie told him to relax. Charlie dropped his pants and climbed on the bed behind Mulder. He pulled out a bottle of lubricate from his coat pocket just before taking it off. He held the bottle up about foot above Mulder’s bum and let it drip down his crack. He then lathered himself before penetrating. Charlie shoved himself in and Mulder let out a moan of pain. Charlie threw his head back and pushed himself deeper in. He pulled out then back in, and back out again. He repeated the in and out over and over each time, a little faster and a little harder. Mulder let out a scream of pain as Charlie abused Mulder’s body for his pleasure. Mulder finally yelled out “Stop, stop, I can’t do it.” Charlie backed up and stood up on the floor. Mulder’s butt throbbing in pain as he rolled over to look Charlie in the face. He gasped for air. “It hurts, it hurts so bad, I can’t do it.” Mulder cried. Charlie didn’t say anything and reached down for his pants.   
“Wait, I’ll do it. Whatever you want, but you better pray to God that your procedures work.” Mulder said in desperation.  
Charlie nodded his head and squirted the lube on Mulder’s dick. Mulder just laid there on his back, not sure what to do. The feeling of the icy lube mixed with Charlie’s fingers wrapping around his cock was both enduring and grotesque. Mulder laid limp as Charlie spread his knees apart allowing his burning anus to be exposed to the cool air. He then felt the pressure of Charlie’s throbbing package slowly inch deeper and deeper up his colon. Charlie thrusted his hips up and down forcing Mulder’s body to move with the motion. Charlie rubbed his thumb up and down, up and down Mulder’s shaft. Mulder’s pulse raced as his blood filled all 8 inches. Charlie’s pubic hairs brushed against Mulder’s bum that tighten as hard as it could around each pounding vein. There was no relief from the pressure Charlie was pressing inside of him. The lube was wearing off and the dry rubbing was growing more intensely painful with each stroke. Charlie noticed but didn’t seem to care. Without withdrawing his body, he leaned down and tasted Mulder’s salty tongue. He then leaned back up and spit on Mulder’s erection. He then grabbed Mulder’s hand and told him to rub one out. Charlie continued to fuck him in the ass as he watched Mulder trying to pleasure himself. He waited until Mulder was almost finished then grabbed the swollen red dick in his fist. Mulder let out another scream as Charlie rubbed Mulder into completion. Mulder closed his eyes as the cum came squirting out into Charlie’s hands. Charlie reached over and grabbed Mulder’s neck, and looked him in the eye. In a deep sinister voice, he said “my turn.” Mulder thought his heart was about to burst from his chest. Mulder felt as Charlie’s hands still hot and wet from his cum ran across each muscle of his abs. Charlie then wrapped each arm around each leg and pulled out ever so slightly only to shove it back in with no remorse to the pain he was causing. The more Mulder cried in pain, the more pleasure overcame Charlie’s body. Charlie smacked his body has hard and deep as he could, watching Mulder’s exhausted dick flop to the jolts. Mulder felt violated and abused as Charlie only slowed down to release his orgasm inside of Mulder’s body.   
Mulder curled up in a ball on his bed. He felt the warm jizz trickle down his crack as he clutched the pillow. Charlie disappeared.  
Mulder went back for the bottle of whiskey and drank more than he should have. He stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the water. He didn’t even care that the water was a burning temperature. He wanted to melt all of his flesh off his body. He felt shame, guilt and remorse. Charlie took advantage of him and Scully and he would have to forever live with what he did. He regretted every moment and sat down on the tile floor letting the shower wash away his sobbing tears. He finally reached up and turned the shower off after the water went cold. He laid there, naked on the floor, falling asleep.   
…………………………………..  
Scully couldn’t figure out why Mulder was not answering his phone and finally decided to pay door 42 a visit. She knocked but no answer. She pulled out a key and let herself in. She gasped when she seen Mulder’s exposed body lying on the bathroom floor.  
“Oh my God, Mulder,” she cried.  
Mulder looked up at her. She grabbed a towel and laid it across him.  
“What happened?” she asked.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” he said.  
“No seriously, what happened?” she asked again.  
“You don’t know what I would do or who I would do for you.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Did your brother finish the procedures? When will you know it’s working?”  
“Yes, he’s all done with me. Um, Mulder, have you been drinking?”  
“Scully, marry me”  
“How much did you drink?”  
“You just don’t know what I would do for you.”  
“Okay, Mulder, we have work tomorrow. Let’s get you to bed. I’m going to stay here with you and make sure you are okay.”


End file.
